A requirement of devices of this type is that they should be designed so that they rest against the body in a comfortable manner and so that the user has a comfortable working position with both hands free to manoeuvre the commonly found control handles, the so-called joysticks, with which the hand controller units considered here are primarily equipped. As the requirement for how the hand controller unit supported on the body should be located to achieve a comfortable position from an operational point of view depends purely on individual circumstances and is guided not the least by the build of the user, it is desirable that the device is designed so that the hand controller unit is freely adjustable, i.e. adjustable at least in height, in direction towards and away from the body of the user, and is also possible to pivot or tilt towards or away from the body around its own axis to accommodate different angled positions in relation to the horizontal plane.
Known devices of the type specified above have, however, the disadvantage that setting or adjusting cannot be carried out with a simple turn of the hand, but that the adjustment of each range of movement of the hand controller unit must instead be made individually.
One objective of the present invention is thus to achieve an improved device of the type specified above where the controller unit can easily be adjusted and locked in the desired position.
This objective of the invention is achieved with a device that has the features specified in the characteristics section of claim 1.